


Early Home

by Plenicelune



Series: Alternative Universe Vignettes: Youtube [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disney References, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plenicelune/pseuds/Plenicelune
Summary: Ryan goes home early to find Luke asleep on the couch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I know nothing of life but OhmToonz keeps me going.  
> No beta.

Things have surprisingly gone by smoothly at work that when Ryan left the office, the sun is barely setting down. It has been getting considerably quite infrequent for Ryan to experience this kind of luxury; going home when the traffic is still flowing, with no headaches, no unbalanced figures, and no fatigue.

Ryan reaches home and is surprised to find Luke asleep on the couch.

The small bell on Buddy’s collar jingles faintly as the dog hurries towards him, panting and tail wagging. Ryan grins as he reaches down to scratch behind Buddy’s ears. Buddy rolls over, excited and happy now that Ryan is back. Just as Buddy is about to yip, Ryan puts a finger against his lips in a silent shush.

“We don’t want to wake Luke up,” he whispers.

Buddy blinks up at him, head tilted, and slowly gets back up on his four feet.

Ryan takes off his shoes to place them at his designated corner on the shoe rack, right next to Luke’s new and limited edition Nike Air. He loosens the first few buttons of his shirt, all the while not ever leaving his eyes off Luke.

Luke looks peaceful when he sleeps.

Ryan tiptoes with his socks on, carefully placing his bag on the rack near the door. Now that Buddy has already greeted him, and has realized Ryan has other plans, the dog goes back to the master’s bedroom, to where his bed is at. The chime of Buddy’s bell is fainter now.

“Good boy.” Ryan whispers.

It’s rare for the both of them to catch up with one another, now that both has gained momentum in each of their respective careers, even just in their shared apartment. Ryan is an accountant in a growing firm, while Luke is a DJ. In fact, their shifts are almost completely opposite of each other. Luke’s shifts change often, but they always end up really late (or early in the morning), and it’s because the crowd of party-goers never want Luke to leave. The bar loves Luke and he’s always in high demand.

Ryan supposedly has the normal 9 to 5 hours, but sometimes he ends up in overtime with lots of financial statements and reports to make, and figures to balance. Not to mention, he is a bit of a workaholic.

The short time after Luke sets down to sleep and before Ryan gets up to prepare for work is sometimes all they have left together. Of course, there are weekends, especially Sunday wherein both of them are free the whole day, but oftentimes it’s too long and too far. In random moments during work hours, Ryan finds wanting to call Luke, missing him deeply.

Sometimes Ryan wonders why Luke has settled down with him. An outgoing, extroverted DJ with a sedentary accountant.

Ryan’s train of thought breaks when Luke shifts in his sleep. A smile curves Ryan’s lips. He doesn’t mind just doing this, watching Luke in one of his most peaceful and calm states.

“I know you’re staring at me, you fucking creeper.”

Ryan jumps and blushes, embarrassed by having been caught.

“I am. You’re a beautiful man.”

Luke’s eyes are still closed, but he has a soft sleepy smile in place.

“A beautiful sleeping man, huh. So where’s my wake up kiss?”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Ryan chuckles, but finds himself crossing the short distance between where he stands and the small couch. He kneels in front of where Luke’s head rests. One of Ryan’s hands finds its way to Luke’s chest, while the other one softly cards through Luke’s hair. He pauses, taking his time to drink in the close up of Luke’s face, breathes in the lingering scent of Luke’s body soap, cologne, and shampoo combined. Then slowly, for dramatic effect, tilts his head to close the distance between his lips and—

Gives Luke a small peck on the nose.

“The fuck? That’s all?”

Luke sounds pissed and disappointed.

“You’re one bossy damsel in distress.”

“Shut up and kiss me properly.”

Ryan shakes his head before kissing Luke full on the lips. The taller man reciprocates instantly, which surprised Ryan into a moan. The different angles of their heads makes it easy for Luke to invade Ryan’s mouth with his tongue, the wet heat of it against Ryan’s own. Luke has always been more aggressive and dominant between the two of them, although sometimes Ryan likes to challenge him, mostly to push all of Luke’s buttons (and the time after that is always the best).

Even though they’ve kissed countless of times, from innocent pecks to heated make out sessions, Ryan still almost forgets how to breathe every single damn time. It sometimes shocks Ryan how easily he can lose himself with Luke.

When they separate, Ryan is flushed and a little out of breath. He bites his lower lip because already he misses the feel of Luke’s lips against his own.

Ryan doesn’t realize that he has closed his eyes, and when he opens them, Luke is already looking at him.

“The sleeping beauty awakes.” Ryan says after he finds his voice again.

Luke makes an adorable sleepy smirk.

“Guess that makes you my Prince Charming, huh?”

“And you’re saying that was a kiss of true love?”

“All of our kisses are.”

Ryan sputters out. Between the two of them, Ryan is usually sappier, cheesier, and more vocal about declarations of love (and even then, Ryan doesn’t show much). On the rare times Luke shows this side of him, Ryan is always complete caught off guard.

“You sap.”

“You’re so fucking cute when you blush.”

It makes Ryan redder. Luke tugs at Ryan’s belt and (impressive one hand) starts unbuttoning the rest of Ryan’s shirt buttons.

“Come’re. I want to cuddle the shit outta you.”

“But the couch is too small. Let’s move to bed?”

Luke makes a sleepy whine and tugs at Ryan more insistently.

“Fine. Move over.”

Luke barely frees enough space, so half of Ryan’s body, one side, ends up plastered on top of Luke.

“Is this okay?” Ryan asks.

“More than okay.” Luke replies.

Luke slips a hand under Ryan’s shirt to settle onto the flesh of the small of his back. Ryan makes an appreciative noise.

“I should go home early more often.”

Ryan feels Luke’s lips seeking his own, trailing kisses on his temple, his cheek, the side of his mouth, and Ryan counts that as a hell yeah.

 


End file.
